An environment control system usually comprises a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) hosting a plurality of electronic components. If one of the functionalities of the environment control system relies on determining a pressure of one or more fluids, a pressure sensor is integrated to the environment control system. A common design involves hosting the pressure sensor on the PCB for mechanically supporting and electrically connecting the pressure sensor. With this common design, the pressure sensor receives electrical power directly from the PCB, and can be adapted for transmitting data related to pressure measurements to another electronic component of the PCB.
However, having the pressure sensor hosted by the PCB limits the flexibility for positioning the pressure sensor within the environment control system, since the pressure sensor becomes dependent on the position of the PCB within the environment control appliance. This lack of flexibility in the positioning of the pressure sensor can be a serious drawback in specific configurations.
For example, the environment control system comprises a housing having a front panel and a back panel opposite to the front panel. The front panel of the environment control system comprises one or more controls (e.g. one or more buttons, a touchscreen, etc.) allowing a user to interact with the environment control system, and to control at least some of the electronic components hosted by the PCB. The PCB is positioned in close vicinity of the front panel for facilitating interconnections between the one or more controls and the corresponding controlled electronic components. The one or more fluids which pressure is determined by the pressure sensor are delivered by one or more hoses through the housing. Because the hoses are connected to the pressure sensor inside the housing, it is not possible to visually assess the proper connection of the hoses to the pressure sensor. There is also a risk that one of the hoses disconnects from the pressure sensor and fluid leaks causing reading errors.